


Mine

by PeachBunnyBaby



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Mamoru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Usagi, Shameless Smut, Smut, frenemies to mates, its only like a 3 year difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBunnyBaby/pseuds/PeachBunnyBaby
Summary: The first time Usagi entered the arcade after experiencing her first heat at the age of 14 she smelled him.The smell itself was mouth watering, it smelled like warm chocolate combined with what she best could describe as what a comfy lazy day smelled like in the most comforting way. It was just unfortunate it was him.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! If you didn't read the tags this is an ABO fic. Please don't judge! Thanks!

The first time Usagi entered the arcade after experiencing her first heat at the age of 14 she smelled him. It was light but it was the first scent she caught since the whole ordeal of having her first heat, getting seen by a doctor, getting on a regular dose of suppressants and birth control, because even though she never wanted to have sex anytime soon the doctor kept repeating that her regular heat every six months may attract desperate characters and her judgement may be impaired and that there was no such thing as too careful for an omega, and finally seeing the outside world after almost a month to have herself adjust and be able to enter society without causing a riot from a newly ripe omega. The smell itself was mouth watering, it smelled like warm chocolate combined with what she best could describe as what a comfy lazy day smelled like in the most comforting way. It was just unfortunate it was him.

  
It was a lot to take mentally, especially when she factored in the normal day to day things she already worried about prior to presenting. She was never a good student so now she would have try even harder to stay on top of her grades to not fall behind so when her scheduled heats came she would be able to take the needed time to go through the heat and then recover, not only because she would be exhausted but also so her scent would return to normal. She would also now have to worry about being a target for the rest of her life. She had to take her suppressants every day for the rest of her life because if she didn’t and her scent spiked or if an unscheduled heat came on in public she could be charged for causing a riot of Alphas. She hadn’t even begun to process the emotions of how she might one day belong to someone. Usagi was always a hopeless romantic, but being an omega was hardly romantic. She would be someone's mate, and sure that's romantic but they wouldn't be her mate. The general rule was that an Alpha could claim her when she was in heat and she would perpetually belong to that person for life. She could never claim them however, they could essentially claim her and have many more mates other than her if they wanted. Luckily laws were way more progressive these days and have been good at protecting an Omega’s rights. If she was claimed against her will there were programs to help her become independent and separate from the Alpha and they would face prison time but the mating gland could never be repaired. So it was essentially a one and done thing. She would be damaged goods. All Usagi wanted was to be someone’s number one. She wanted someone to court her and bring her roses and take her maybe to a romantic dinner or maybe make a fort to watch movies in. She didn’t want to be an Omega which she found to be completely misogynistic. Being an Omega also met when she did finish school one day her career options were seriously limited. Legally however, this was false, but any job you applied for you had to announce your designation or if they did a background check they would find out anyway. Omega’s usually worked desk jobs away from crowds, did gentle work, or didn’t work at all like they were expected to stay at home always available for their mate.

  
Three years had passed since she presented. Usagi had gotten more used to the concept of being an omega but still found certain things to be extremely difficult. Like being the only Omega in her family of Betas. She was considered a rarity. And having to have a heat 2 times a year where either her family would have to evacuate the house to give her privacy or get her to an Omega safehouse where she could weather out her heat alone. Heats were painful when spent alone, no matter how many Alpha mimicking toys she had on hand through awkward encounters with her mother trying her best to understand the predicament her daughter was in or the things that Minako swore by and bought for her. She refused to also give her virginity up to a stranger through a heat match site. So she was sort of stuck in her predicament until someone worthy came by. And being with a Beta especially during a heat was almost a no go as well. Betas couldn’t really handle an Alpha’s rut or an Omega’s heat due to their bodies just not being built for it and from what Mianko told her, Omega’s in heat desired one thing and that was a knot and having sex with a Beta during heat often led to humiliation for a Beta from an Omega’s cries for a knot.

  
Usagi wasn’t the only Omega she knew. Luckily a transfer student named Minako Aino was transferred into her class from England. Minako, or Mina, as Usagi often referred to her as was an Omega and presented before the two were introduced, so when Usagi returned to her classes feeling hopeless and alone after first presenting Mina made herself available as not only a friend to Usagi but a guide to being an Omega. Mina was a bit more cheeky and suggestive than Usagi was but any help in the situation was better than going through everything alone. The two became best friends overnight almost at that point. Mina was brought into Usagi’s inner circle of best friends which originally contained only Ami and Rei, two Betas, that Usagi had known almost her entire life. Ami was her best friend when their mothers had introduced the two girls as children and Rei was her friend all the way from preschool. Ami was intelligent and you could tell the girl was eternally grateful to not be bothered with this Omega/Alpha nonsense. She couldn't be torn from her studies to be a doctor. Rei on the other hand, was jealous of Omegas. She wanted to belong to an Alpha and to be the perfect Omega. This was something that now that Usagi had presented caused a lot of bickering. Usagi couldn’t understand how Rei could be so clueless and Rei couldn’t believe the clumsy ditzy girl could ever be an Omega. The three were inseparable before Usagi presented. Mina had introduced the trio to a girl named Makoto, who much later presented as an Alpha, a rarity as well. Female Alphas were rare but the traits they possessed which were similar to an Alpha male’s seemed to fit Makoto perfectly. She was tall like an amazon woman, she was tough and took no shit from anybody, she had quick wit, but also could take someone down if they dared to mess with her or her friends. Makoto was extremely straight so being around Usagi and Mina didn’t really bother her scent wise. Makoto insisted after she presented at fifteen, that the two of them just smelled like a gentle soap, nothing to go wild over but nothing that grossed her out by them. Suppressants for both Omegas and Alphas blocked almost all the smell of others. You usually could only smell someone if you were in close proximity but it was still a gentle smell like almost as if the person was wearing a perfume, if you were completely incompatible with a person then they smelled putrid even with the thick fog that suppressants provided, and of course there was the rumor the same applied for someone you were attracted to and compatible with could still smell heavenly through the fog of suppressants.

  
Usagi walked into the Crown arcade that Thursday afternoon excited to gather with her friends and throw all her worries away over some milkshakes and fries. The crown arcade was a hybrid of an arcade and a burger joint with the greasiest fries, thickest milkshakes, and of course a good classic cheeseburger. She hardly got detention anymore since presenting, since she was now more on top of her studies and tardiness for her heats so for once Usagi was the first one to get to the arcade to reserve their normal booth. Motoki, the Crown Arcade manager, always teased the girls he would put a reserved sign up on the booth for them since they frequented the booth so often.

  
Motoki was the sandy blonde arcade manager. His father owned the arcade and he ran it. He was like the older brother Usagi didn’t have. He was very kind to Usagi and her large group of friends, always giving them food on the house.  
Walking the familiar path along the red and white tiled floor she walked past Mamoru Chiba occupying his usual barstool along the counter with a coffee and text book open. Every time she walked past him she always tried to hold her breath. She often found herself drifting off to his Alpha scent. He smelled like the richest chocolate that was melting and like what she imagined spending a cozy day curled up next to a fire on a Sunday morning smelled like. He was intoxicating. Mamoru was three years older than her, making him roughly twenty, a college student but what for she had not the slightest clue. He wasn’t too hard on the eyes either. He had gorgeous tousled midnight black hair her inner Omega dreamed to rake her fingers through. He had piercing midnight blue eyes and was impossibly tall, so much so he was at least a foot taller than Usagi. He was built like tree and with wide shoulders and sometimes during her heats when her Omega took over and her Omega’s wildest dreams were let out she dreamed of Mamoru using his well built form to literally be able to throw her up against a wall before fucking her into it. It was just unfortunate the heavenly smell belonged to him. They used to fight all the time before she presented. It was more like bickering that always escalated to a point where he would get up and leave or she would run out of the arcade crying. How it all started was she accidentally threw a failed test at what she thought was into a trash bin but because of poor aim and throwing it behind her, she actually threw her failed test into his head. The rest, is well, history. Since presenting the two haven’t argued as much but who he still tries. He still calls her the annoying nickname of ‘Odango,’ or ‘Odango Atama,’ but she doesn't let him win anymore. She can’t find it in herself to bicker with him without her body reacting with a gross amount of slick being produced and feeling herself lose control of her own body. The worst part is if she gets too close to him she knows he would be able to smell it on her. She would be humiliated if he ever discovered that his Alphaness got the best of her. Therefore she just tries her best to ignore him or tease him from a safe distance. Usagi wasn’t entirely sure how an ass like Mamoru could smell so heavenly. She confided in the dark secret to Mina once because Mina had eyed her funny when she noticed Usagi dodging Mamoru and noticed her literally stop breathing till she was far enough away from him. Mina theorized they probably were very compatible and all that bickering would make for some wild hate sex with a wiggle of her brows which was met with a dramatic eye roll from Usagi.

  
“Odango,” The deep voice announced with a smirk.

  
His midnight dark blue eyes met her sky blue eyes like looking for a challenge. Usagi breathed in carefully through her mouth to not inhale the smell of him and gently knocked his shoulder while walking past him with a pace to quickly get away from him.  
Once in the safety of the vinyl red booth she let out a deep breath and grabbed one of the menus on the table already knowing what she wanted but she needed something, anything, to distract him from the Alpha across the room. She knew she wanted her normal chocolate shake with a pile of french fries. She felt the gland on her neck practically vibrate with lust just being in close proximity to Mamoru. Her inner Omega beamed ‘ _Alpha greeted you! Go please Alpha!_ ’ She never knew if she would ever get used to the literal angel and devil on her shoulder. Just as Usagi was about to get up and leave or go literally anywhere else to escape the Alpha bringing her inner Omega to the forefront of her brain, Mina, Reye, Ami, and Makoto walked in in a small group all quickly approaching the booth.

  
The girls quickly all sat and got right into the gossip and girl talk like they hadn’t seen each other in months when in fact it was only yesterday.

  
“Do you think Motoki would mate me?” Mina asked with a lustful look in her eyes as Motoki walked away after taking their orders.

  
Mina was like the embodiment of what it meant to be an Omega. She was beautiful with long flowing blonde hair, tied in half up half down look with a classic red bow. Blue eyes with impossibly gorgeous features like the face of a model. The perfect body to bare pups. A little taller than Usagi but only by an inch. Mina however was a bit more seductive than a typical Omega. Omega’s were more submissive were Mina was not shy and would be blunt if it means getting what she wants, but even still any Alpha would be crazy to not want her.

  
“I didn’t even know Motoki was an Alpha,” Usagi said gobsmacked.

  
“How did you not know?” Makoto eyed her, “I am an Alpha and suppressed yet I still can smell him.”

  
Makoto was the tall gorgeous brunette of the group with sharp green eyes that could make anyone shiver when she was angry. While she was all Alpha she had a gentle side with her friends. She was like the mother hen. She wouldn’t let anyone dare hurt her friends. Makoto was also incredibly gifted with her talents in the kitchen and garden.

  
“I guess maybe we aren’t compatible at all then? I can’t smell him at all,” Usagi shrugged.

  
“He smells like sunshine and the ocean,” Mina sighed dreamily.

  
“To me, he smells, like bitter. Not bad, must be because we are both Alphas,” Makoto grumbled.

  
“I just wish I knew what Mamoru smelled like,” Rei sighed dreamily.

  
Rei the dark haired beauty. The dark horse in the group. She got whatever she wanted. Usually. Except maybe being an Omega. Rei had long flowing jet black hair and gorgeous hooded eyes that were alluring. She probably looked more Omega than Usagi did because she had a similar body type to Mina. Rei had a temper though and often let it get the best of her.

  
Mina then stared at Usagi briefly in acknowledgement of their secret. It was mainly a secret because of Rei. The whole group knew Rei had it bad but Mamoru, but Alpha/Beta relationships didn’t work. They could but when an Alpha was in a rut they couldn’t handle a knot and often that was a lot of strain on a relationship. It wasn’t like Usagi wanted Mamoru but her inner Omega wanted this Alpha and this Alpha’s knot.

  
Their food was then presented, quieting the group from their conversation to avoid Motoki hearing them talk about him and Mamoru.

  
Once Motoki left after all the orders were on the table Ami then said, “You know according to a lot of medical studies it is possible Rei you just haven’t presented yet. Plus your family tree indicates you should present at some point,” Ami said tactfully.  
Ami was the bluenette genius. Her blue eyes sparkled with wisdom that she often hid behind her glasses. No matter how many times the girls tried to convince her that contacts wouldn’t hide her beautiful eyes, Ami said there was no reason for that and glasses just made her feel smarter than contacts. She always had an answer for anything, was exceptionally gentle in nature, and could always be on everyone's side in any argument even if it frustrated everyone that she never actually took a side in a crucial argument.

  
Bless Ami’s soul for trying to appease Rei and her thirst but Usagi was not having it, “I wish I wasn’t an Omega. I am sorry Rei but I wouldn’t wish this on anyone,” She said as she plopped a fry into her mouth a little more annoyed than she meant to.

  
“It’s because no one wants you for their Omega,” Rei frowned deeply.

  
Mina gasped a bit and Usagi felt herself and her inner Omega feel defeated. Rei was probably right. She was a bit of a defective Omega. She couldn’t smell hardly anyone and the smells she did smell didn’t make her inner Omega beam like Mamoru’s smell did. She was small but she wasn’t curvy like most Omegas. Like Mina, Mina had full breasts and wide hips. Usagi knew she wasn’t ugly but she was a bit smaller than the typical Omega in all ways. Usagi had bright blue doe eyes with long lashes and long shiny bright blonde hair she frequently tied into two buns with pigtails streaming down which is how she earned the name ‘Odango Atama’ from Mamoru even if she disagreed with him. No one chased her down to get her attention, hell she had never been asked on a date and she was seventeen now.

  
Silence erupted over the table for a long pause. No one knew how to approach the conflict that arose. Even sweet Switzerland Ami was stumped on how to resolve the issue. This issue had been on the rise lately. Usagi knew she shouldn’t have spoken up first but she was so tired of pitying Rei for something she desperately didn't want.

  
After a long pause Rei finally spoke words filled with guilt, “I am sorry Usagi, that was too far. I just… I just want so badly to be an Omega. And it's expected of me from my family.” Rei sighed.

Usagi did her best to not revert to her crybaby self that everyone still expected her to be and tried to keep her eyes dry, “It’s fine…” She took a breath to control herself.

“I just hate being an Omega. But I can agree that it can be different experiences for everyone. If I could trade you, I would,” Usagi gently spoke.

Rei reached out her hand from across the booth and Usagi held her hand gently with a smile knowing the conflict had been resolved for now. The rest of their after school meal went by unceremoniously with nothing further being said about designations and instead kept the topics to lighter things such as weekend plans and school events.

All got up and went their separate ways, Mina and Usagi took the same path home seeing as their houses were on the same street in their Neighborhood giving them time to talk. Usagi could sense Mina was keeping her thoughts to herself back at the arcade but now that they were alone she knew her filter would come off.

  
“Rei was completely out of line,” Mina frowned deeply.

  
“So was I,” Usagi let out a sigh still trying to forget Rei’s harsh words.

  
“No you spoke the truth, being an Omega can be hell. I try to live on the lighter side and not take anything seriously but being an Omega can be like living with a target on your back.” Mina said, “Plus she has to know by now if she hasn’t presented, she never will. Ami is encouraging this behavior,” Mina frowned.

  
“She doesn’t get it, but she has expectations to live up to, plus she’s in love with an Alpha,” Usagi shrugged.

  
Her inner Omega hated that sentence and felt bile rising up her throat at the thought of someone being in love with Her Alpha. She internally shuddered, her omega was out of control and he wasn’t her Alpha. Hell he was an Alpha who just smelled delicious. She completely hated him before she presented and her normal sense would maintain that. She doubted Mamoru even knew she was an Omega and if he did, he probably thought she smelled like trash hence all the teasing.

  
“What do you think Rei will do if she finds out how you feel about Mamoru?” Mina raised a brow in interest.

  
“First, I am not into Mamoru. Second, he just smells good but that’s because he is an Alpha that’s all. And third, Rei won’t find out.” Usagi stated plainly.

  
“Okay sure, but you got to know you don’t smell any other Alphas. You don’t notice Motoki’s smell. You hardly notice a smell on Makoto unless we are doing a sleepover. It's a bit odd,” Mina stated as they approached Usagi’s front gate.

  
“Well we don’t know many Alphas, so it's hard to judge based on only these three,” Usagi combated.

  
Mina shrugged this time seeing no point to continue to argue with her pigtailed friend.

  
“See you tomorrow Usa,” Mina hugged her gently.

  
“See you tomorrow! Good night,” Usagi hugged her back before turning to enter her home.

  
Usagi entered her home feeling the weight of today’s worries leave her. There weren't a lot of worries on her mind today but she still felt a sense of peace and calmness ring through her as the smell of home and her mother’s cooking wafted in the air rather than being worried about the smell of one particular Alpha.

  
“Usagi? Is that you?” Her mother called out from the kitchen.

  
“Yeah mom!” Usagi shouted back her feet padding along the floor as she made her way into her mother’s large kitchen.

  
“Sit down dear we need to talk before dinner,” Her mother smiled as she put down the cooking utensils and popped a pan into the oven before turning to her daughter.

  
Usagi groaned, hiding her face knowing exactly what was to come.

  
“Don’t do that dear,” Her mom said, taking a seat across from her.

  
“Your heat is coming up in 8 weeks,” Her mom said plainly like this conversation wasn’t humiliating.

  
Usagi knew this was just biology but still basically talking to your mom about an upcoming masturbation frenzy because your body wanted a knot didn’t sound at all fun to any sane person. Especially when you factor in that her mom had no idea what this was like she was just a Beta. Before a doctor talked to her mom about how best to handle her own daughter, her mother tried to tell her masturbation was private and she could control herself during her heat. If she only knew the desperation that seemingly comes out of every part of your body and brain.

  
“Me, your father, and Shingo will be taking a trip up north for a ski trip.” Her mother started.

  
“That’s not fair,” Usagi groaned glaring at her mom from her crossed arms she previously hid her face in, “Maybe I want to go skiing too!”

  
“Well I am sorry but you have your heat you need to be somewhere safe away from others and a ski resort isn’t the place for that. And you know how your father feels about this,” Her mother paused again.

  
Ah yes her father hated the idea of his daughter being corrupted because she was an Omega. Like she could change this about herself. He hated the idea that she could be claimed by any Alpha like she was ripe for the picking. Plus it wasn’t so great again for him to imagine what she did during her heats.

  
“I hate being an Omega,” Usagi groaned.

  
“I know sweetie,” Her mother sighed gently which was her way of saying ‘I know I hate it too.’

  
“Why do you always go on fun trips without me?” Usagi said bluntly.

  
“It's not like we try to, but with your heats and us needing to give you space it's just how it works out, I promise when you are back to your normal self you and me can go somewhere.” Her mom said trying to be gentle but her words hurt.  
Usagi missed out on everything in her family because she was simply an Omega.

  
“I will make sure you have plenty of snacks and ready made meals for your heat,” Her mom smiled gently.

  
The conversation was over as her mom got up and returned to cooking dinner. Usagi slumped and got up to go get ready for dinner.

Mamoru sat up in his apartment overlooking the city deep in thought. For the first time in years Usagi actually bumped into him. One day it went from play fighting and teasing the cute blonde relentlessly to her going missing for weeks then to this swift change of her avoiding him.

  
Only today he received confirmation to his thoughts. She was an Omega. He knew they existed. Hell he knew one of her best friend’s was one he could smell her but it wasn’t the most pleasant of smells, but they were exceptionally more rare than one would think. He suspected she might be an omega. She had a sweet scent to her but she always did even during her younger days. It was always so gentle like strawberries, vanilla, and warmth like she was the sun orbiting the world. He smelled it on her always. Once in a while it's a bit more pungent but he always dismisses it for her perfume or something. But today he finally got the confirmation it's not perfume, it's simply her scent. Which would explain why he smelled it faintly years before she must have presented. She was always an Omega. Today though, the smell made him dizzy and he could taste her in his molars. He craved her and felt himself stir while sitting at that barstool just from her knocking his shoulder gently while trying to move past him. He even caught sight of her swollen gland on her neck between her pigtails furthering the belief. He had suspicions especially when she went missing for weeks figuring it was possible she presented and took time to recover. He never pushed her for the answer to his suspicions and left her be for the most part minus trying to rile her up because she was too cute when she was mad. He was afraid to hurt her. If she was a Beta it wasn’t safe and not to mention her age, he was in love with her when she was fourteen and he was seventeen but he was a horny Alpha teenager and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt or corrupt his sweet Usako.

  
His sweet Usako was an Omega. His Alpha roared with pride. It was like fate working in his favor he had a real chance with his dream girl. He hated being an Alpha before today. Not being able to have her because he knew a Beta in a relationship with an Alpha can be dangerous for the Beta at times especially if he was in rut and lost control he could seriously hurt her. But she was an Omega and she was made for him. Now the question is how can he court his dream girl without making her uncomfortable. He wondered if she avoided him because she didn’t want anyone to know she was an Omega or if it was because maybe he smelled horrid to her? Or his desire hoped she avoided him because he smelled too good to her. No matter if he did court her and worked the courage up he knew he would only treat her right. She was still seventeen and he promised himself she was off limits in certain ways till she was of age. Today though, was testing his self control. He knew he had roughly six months till her eighteenth birthday. He let out a frustrated sigh as inner Alpha stirred at the thought of giving her his knot, mating her, and filling her with his pups.

  
“She’s far too young for any of that yet,” Mamoru sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair doing his best to keep his true self in control.

  
Usagi may be too young for a sexual relationship but she wasn’t too young to begin to date. Plus he wanted to get to know her and more of that spitfire personality she hid now that she was presented. He remembered how she used to be before she began avoiding him. He still saw parts of her old self from time to time from a distance in the booth surrounded by her friends. Her genuine laugh that could make anyone around her smile. She was like a sun to those around her. She could bring joy out of anyone. You could see her kindness in how she interacted with anyone. That he wanted to get to know more. He knew Alpha/Omega relationships tend to move quickly but with her he wanted to treat her right and be a proper boyfriend. Six months wasn’t a long time but it was long considering statistics for these types of relationships, exceptionally long considering one of them was bound to go into heat or into a rut before she was of a proper age.

  
Maybe he would discuss courting her to Motoki. He knew Motoki could be trusted with Usagi being an Omega and knew no matter how much his inner Alpha growled at talking his Omega over with any other Alpha, he knew that Motoki was far more experienced with women in general and had a bit more advice with Omegas. Not like Mamoru was completely inexperienced, during his more desperate years he had been with one Omega but it was more of a fling to keep his self control in line as suggested by Motoki since Mamoru struggled with his anger early on in becoming an Alpha. Plus he was friends with Usagi and knew he had a thing for another blonde in the group.

  
Being an Alpha was tough. But being an Alpha orphan was impossible. He presented at fourteen which was on the younger side while in foster care. He almost went crazy during his first rut trying to hide from everyone like it was all some dirty secret that would go away when his rut ended. It didn’t help that the foster home returned him back into the system once his rut finished. He saw a doctor and was given suppressants and forced to take classes since he didn’t have a parent to properly look after him and explain how his body now worked. The classes were like an in depth sex education class except this one was all about designations while sex ed in public school briefly touched on designations but covered more about STD’s. The classes did help him more than they should with understanding how being an Alpha works. Till he was eighteen he bounced in and out of foster care for no one wanting to put up with an Alpha male teenager who was hormonal times ten. Motoki was his savior. He helped him feel like being an Alpha was normal and not a reason he didn’t deserve a family, friends, or the blonde he was in love with. He still struggled with his designation constantly anxious about being that Alpha asshole trope. Motoki helped him with showing him designation dating hook up apps where he met one Omega named Beryl who was nothing compared to Usagi but she was there for him offering to help him through his ruts as long as he was there for her heats from the time he was seventeen till last year. It wasn’t the most amicable of break ups but she wanted to be his mate. And he only wanted one mate. He felt horrid for using her but he thought she understood what this was from the beginning.

  
Mamoru let out another sigh, feeling his member grow hard with the intoxicating thoughts of Usagi and her smell. He imagined those bright blue eyes staring back at him with lust. Would she call him Alpha? He wondered how he would even begin to control himself around her now. He began to stroke himself to soothe the lust. Once finished he got up to clean himself before he would head to bed.

  
He decided the next morning he would make a plan, a plan to court Usagi. His Usako.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! Enjoy another chapter, I likely won't be doing these daily chapter postings but before I put the first chapter up this chapter was already 3/4's done and I figured why not lol!  
> Again please don't hate! I never like sharing my works lol!

Usagi let out a yawn after a long day of classes and made her way to the arcade to meet up with the girls to discuss potential Friday night plans. Friday nights always brought some excitement for the group. Whether it was just a sleepover at someone's house, going to the mall, or even the rare agreement to go out to some scumbag high school party. She felt her exhaustion from all the boring classes and quizzes from today fade into excitement with potential of the evening.

  
She made her way through the familiar sliding glass doors of the arcade greeted with a blast of air filled with the scent of grease from the kitchen and again took a deep breath in through her mouth noticing Mamoru sitting at his usual spot writing on what seemed to be some college assignment with a textbook taking its usual place on the bar counter. Not wanting to risk the infatuation his scent brought her she quickly made her way to her normal booth where she plopped into it as usual waiting patiently for the rest of the group to meet up with her letting out the breath she had been holding along the way. She didn’t bother with the menu today feeling Mamoru was at a safe distance to breathe in the same room as him without losing her wits to her inner Omega.

  
But to her surprise, she saw Mamoru glance back at her and then get up from his barstool and make his way towards her booth.

  
‘Oh no, what does he want?? He usually just greets me with that stupid nickname and leaves me be. How am I supposed to breathe near him?’ Usagi internally struggled feeling her fingers grip the edge of the booth table to keep composure and tried to keep steady breaths trying to not let the intoxicating smell get to her as he grew closer.

  
‘Is he even suppressed my god! It's like choking me with lust,’ She screamed internally as Mamoru now stood in front of her booth with an odd look on his face. She couldn’t quite put a name to this look.

  
Midnight blue eyes met with her sky blue ones, and he cleared his throat carefully, “Odango,” He started.

  
“It’s not Odango.” Usagi quipped squeezing her thighs together under the table hidden from his view trying to not let herself get aroused by his close proximity.

  
“My apologies, Usa-... Usagi,” He stuttered cooly. If he scented her now, he showed no signs of it minus the stutter.

  
“I hate when you call me Odango,” Usagi grumbled.

  
“I am sorry, I thought you knew I was just playing,” Mamoru started to speak in that deep voice going straight to her core.

  
She felt the slick dampen her panties and she tried her best to tighten her thighs to hide her arousal.

  
His nostrils briefly flared and his face acknowledged the scent change she was giving off. All the blood drained from her face and she felt mortified. He could smell her. He could smell her slick. Her gland itched for attention and her inner Omega beamed at the thought he could smell her. ‘ _Does Alpha want us? Will Alpha mate us_?’

  
The long pause was enough acknowledgment but Usagi wasn’t sure what to say and was worried who else could smell her or sense the sexual tension she was feeling. She couldn’t read Mamoru at all. She could only see his acknowledgement she couldn’t even read if he was pleased or disgusted with her. She couldn’t blame him if he was disgusted in such a pathetic Omega.

  
“Alpha..” She said barely above a whisper almost against her will.

  
“Are you even suppressed?” He said through gritted teeth in strain.

  
“Are you?” Usagi gritted back.

  
Usagi then got up and pushed past him and made a beeline to the bathroom. This interaction was humiliating enough but she was losing control to her inner Omega and she would not act so desperate to a jerk like him. It was bad enough he could smell her slick and that she referred to him in such an intimate way by his designation.

  
‘Am I even suppressed? Is he kidding me? Do I smell that horrible? And does he know his manners? It's rude to ask someone such a thing. I have half a mind to go out there and throw my prescription of suppressants at his big dumb sexy head.’ Usagi spoke internally to herself while she cleaned her panties up as best as she could in the stall and then got up and splashed herself with some cold water taking several minutes to get control of herself.

  
‘I am going to go back out there and ignore him, and have a great Friday with my friends. I am going to pretend this was some freakish day nightmare.’ Usagi internally chanted before she finally exited the bathroom.

  
In the booth she saw all her friends waiting for her with smiles and waving her to come back to the booth. Mamoru however was missing his scent still wavering in the air however from moments ago. She peeked at his usual place at the barstools and found his books and bag gone along with him. He must have run off after the encounter, probably too disgusted with her to hang around for more banter.

Mamoru walked rapidly back to his apartment, not being able to take the encounter. He felt his dick straining against his jeans from how intoxicating her scent truly was. The entire encounter got the best of him. He almost lost complete control.  
‘Well that went worse than I thought. Why did I ask her about the suppressants? Sure she smelled like pure lust, but that doesn’t mean I can ask her about it.’ He shamed himself.

  
Even if his best intentions were that he wanted to protect her from other Alphas by asking her about her suppressants, it was still rude. Her smell was too divine to be unsuppressed. He might have to find more tact on the subject if not for his own self control but for her own safety as well. He may need to talk to her friend Makoto or Minako about asking her for him and let them know he is just a concerned friend. He sighed knowing he seemed like an ass and a pervert for all of this.

  
Not to mention he now knew why she avoided him like he had the plague. He smelled good to her. So good he could smell her slick and her scent shift to a more lustful scent. He knew he stood there like an idiot in silence just basking in her scent. But then, she called him Alpha. And oh boy did his inner Alpha love it. He struggled with the urge to not pick her up like a caveman and bring her back to his apartment.

  
Of course then that's where the suppressant comment came out and she stormed off, but in terms of his self control her leaving him in that moment was probably for the best. He was rapidly losing all ability to think clearly. This was proving to be a struggle to actually have a conversation with her and even possibly ask to meet up with her in a friendly and public setting.

  
‘But why did she ask me if I was on suppressants? Do I smell that good to her too?’ Mamoru pondered.

  
He knew from his studies to be a designation doctor, that this would be rare if that was the case. Maybe she was just unsuppressed and she smelled him so strongly because she didn’t have the fog of the suppressants to help tone down others' scents much less her own scent. If she was suppressed, well that would be tricky. Most medical journals he has read the last two years in college indicated such a thing would suggest they are highly compatible mates. That thought was mouth watering to him. To be that highly compatible with someone he dreamed about for the last three years to be the perfect mate for you, would almost be too good to be true.

Usagi sat and giggled at Makoto’s wild story about trying to find the perfect Omega male for her, completely forgetting what had occurred less than two hours ago in the same booth. She felt her sense of control completely replenish back to herself.  
“So anyways, that’s what I mean by there is literally no such thing as an Omega male. Turns out they are more rare than me, the freak of nature female Alpha,” Matoko finished her story.

  
“Makoto please, you are not a freak of nature,” Mina elbowed the girl.

  
“No you aren’t, medical studies show that of course the Beta population is the most common of the designations, then Alphas, and finally Omegas. Omegas are a rarity in itself,” Ami said like a textbook.

  
“If they are so rare, then how are these two blondes one?” Rei asked while Mina eyed the raven haired girl carefully as if warning her to watch her words.

  
“Statistically Omegas tend to befriend other Omegas since they understand each other the best so with that being said Usagi and Mina just found each other and befriended each other, and of course are friends with us. It seems more common when we know two of them but it's a lot less common than you would think,” Ami said again.

  
Rei pursed her lips like she was biting back an insult towards Usagi’s way again about her designation.

  
Mina cut the quick awkward tension, “So girls, what are the plans tonight?”

  
“How about a trip to the mall?” Makoto suggested.

  
“Yes! I need some new clothes!,” Rei chimed in.

  
“We could also see that new romance movie we saw previews for last time we went out,” Ami suggested, smiling.

  
“As long as we get to get some food, I am starving!” Usagi giggled.

  
“Usa, you are always hungry, but yes sounds like a plan, let's go shopping first, get food, then see the movie.” Mina said while the girls began to gather their bags and head out towards the mall.  
As they were making their way out Makoto and Mina hung back from Rei and Ami waiting for Usagi.

  
“Don’t think you are getting out of telling us about your scent when you came from the bathroom,” Makoto whispered.

  
“Not to mention Your Alpha’s stench was all over the booth,” Mina wiggled her brows.

  
“One, not my alpha. Two, it's not that deep or exciting,” Usagi dodged.

  
Makoto and Mina shared a knowing look before letting the smaller blonde catch up to the two Betas swiftly avoiding conversing further on the subject.

Once refreshed and feeling some sense of relief from the encounter at the Crown Arcade, Mamoru was able to gather his thoughts. He needed to have more tact on how to approach the situation with her. Motoki previously suggested that he simply just talk to her, but clearly that was not happening as it was supposed to. He decided to abandon the talk of suppressants for now and give her some space. She was most likely upset with him and understandably so. It was considered very rude to ask anyone what their designation was and to ask about their suppressant usage or dosage.

  
After some time passes he decided he would then try to speak with her alone, hopefully somewhere public to keep his hormones in check. He genuinely wanted to get to know her and at least be her friend or her boyfriend on some innocent level before things went further.

  
He began to do research in not only his textbooks but the internet as well on how he could be around her without losing control. Many suggestions were to up his suppressant dose but considering the high dosage he was on he didn’t think this was wise to begin with. His high dosage was mostly due to his anger and rage he felt when he first presented and the higher dosage kept him in line especially from punching anyone who just glanced at Usagi back all those years ago. Being an Alpha brought his more brooding emotions to the surface. Other suggestions were keeping a distance and breathing more with his mouth than his nose. One he would definitely try next time he encountered her. He also read that for newly presented Alphas, they are often advised to carry mints around to help cloud the smell of the Omega in question by having a strong mint taste and smell override the Omega’s scent.

  
He quickly got dressed to run out to the nearest mini mart to get some strong mints just in case he ran into Usagi sooner than expected. He would be prepared this time.

Usagi sat on a round dressing room chair while Mina and Rei tried on various amounts of clothing. Usagi didn’t necessarily need clothes but she was always still looking for something new. Ami sat on another dressing room chair working on her homework clearly not interested in this part of the Friday night plans. Makoto grabbed Usagi by the arm pulling her back into the department store away from the dressing rooms insisting they find the small blonde something nice.

  
“Usagi, you need something for a date night!” Makoto smiled gesturing to various mannequins.

  
“You are only saying that because you and Mina are now convinced Mamoru is now My Alpha,” Usagi stated, carefully whispering the end of her sentence not sure who was listening.

  
“Well I mean I could smell the lust off you,” Makoto shrugged, holding up a simple white lace sundress to Usagi’s form, “You should definitely get this, sells the innocence.”

  
Usagi eyed the garment agreeing that it was definitely pretty and couldn’t deny it would look good on her, “Okay.. I will get the dress, but you're wrong about the Mamoru thing.”

  
“Then why did you smell like you were ready to jump his bones?” Makoto peered at her.  
“He smells good that’s all. It got the best of me! Happy?” Usagi grumbled unhappy to be telling another friend her weird interest in Mamoru’s scent.

  
“I am not happy that you are scared to tell me nonetheless admit this to yourself. I know it's hard to admit you may like the guy, especially since Rei is all into him too. But if he smells that good it’s gotta mean something to you,” Makoto tried to reason.

  
“I don’t know what it means, but Mako, he smells like sinful heaven to me, but trust me I smell horrible to him, I can just tell,” Usagi sadly stated with a downcast look in her eye.

  
“Why don’t you ask Mina what she smelled near the booth,” Makoto knowingly spoke.

  
“Ask Mina what?” Rei interrupted with multiple tops and clothing articles in her arms.

  
“Nothing, well about this dress?” Usagi swiftly lied.

  
“It's gorgeous, and totally suits you,” Rei said genuinely.

  
“Yes you should get it!” Ami said, approaching shortly behind Mina.

  
“If you are getting that dress for potential suitors my dear,” Mina started with a sinful glint in her eye, “We must update your lingerie wardrobe as well.”

  
Usagi turned a shade that would be easily compared to a tomato.

  
“Uh Mina… I don’t know,” Usagi stammered.

  
“Oh my gosh yes! We definitely need to update her panty and bra collection. I was astonished that the last time we had a sleepover that she wore panties with pandas on them!” Rei giggled.

  
“Well she is only seventeen,” Ami came to her defense.

  
“We need to get her a bra that shows off her perky tits better,” Makoto said.

  
It was then decided once they finished purchasing the items in this store it would be time to shop for lingerie to make Usagi seem more adult.

  
Usagi felt all the blood drain from her face as her friends suggested various thongs and push up bras in various colors. Even Mina pushed it by suggesting a teddy that was made entirely out of lace that would display everything through the thin material.

  
“Okay well if not the teddy, at least get the push up bra and matching thong,” Mina compromised

  
“Oh for sure get in white, it is very innocent,” Rei smiled, handing Usagi the set.

  
“Oh but also in this icy blue, it suits your eyes,” Makoto said, handing her the other set.

  
“Maybe also in pink, pink is your favorite!” Ami smiled awkwardly as if you could tell she hated shopping in this store and would rather make these purchases online in the comfort of her room, but the traitor was totally on board with this.

  
“Oh and for sure in black, you know if you get laid,” Mina smiled, taking all the previous sets from Usagi and grabbing the black one, “I am buying you all these, as well as this sexy silk PJ set.” Mina grabbed all the items and made her way up to the cashier.

  
Usagi felt her blush deepen again but still grateful for her friend’s generosity and even could agree the upgrade in her undergarments would likely be needed at some point in her life. If not now because her friends were taking this whole Mamoru thing to a whole extreme new level but it would be needed at some point. Usagi had no intentions of dying a virgin.

  
Once all the items were purchased and put in a discreet bag, the girls made their way to the food court to split up to get some food before the movie.

  
“Usagi, how about we go get pizza together,” Mina smiled, grabbing her friend by the arm before she could say no.

  
Once safely away from the group Mina got to the real point of why she pulled her away, “So what happened at the arcade before we got there?”

  
“Nothing, literally nothing.” Usagi groaned, hating all the attention this situation was getting.

  
“Well didn’t smell like nothing,” Mina rolled her eyes.

  
“You can hardly even smell me,” Usagi frowned.

  
“No, but Makoto could, and I could smell Mamoru and his strong lustful smells lingering,” Mina eyed her now.

  
“Wait what?” Usagi shrieked.

  
“Yup, he totally stenched the place up with lustful smells. I hardly can even scent the dude, but today it was reeking with his strong stench. The dude wants you bad. So this nothing thing that happened. Clearly not nothing,” Mina smirked.

  
Usagi felt her heart racing and head spinning. He wanted her? Mina could smell it? Come to think of it Usagi could smell the intense smell of chocolate shift more into like a melted chocolate and could feel a hint of desire behind it but she wasn’t sure if that was him or her wanting him and being in close proximity to him. Did she want him? Or was this biology talking for her. Her heart skipped beats while her head felt like it was spinning on overdrive..

  
“So what happened?” Mina asked again.

  
Usagi then broke down the afternoons events as best as she could after their pizza slices were ordered and waited for the orders to be completed while the blonde listened intently to the play by play of what occurred.  
“I mean how rude of him to ask you such a thing about your suppressants,” Mina started.

  
“But he wants you so bad, and you clearly want him, biology be damned,” Mina smirked.

  
“Okay so if you are right, which I am not admitting that you are right. What about Rei?” Usagi asked out of concern. Sure, she fought with Rei frequently about designations but she would never want to hurt her friend who was clearly in love with Mamoru. Even if her inner Omega hated to compete with a Beta, she knew her friendship mattered more than this whole mess.

  
The pizza slices then came out for them and the girls thanked the cashier and grabbed their slices and slowly made their way back to the group while wrapping up the conversation.

  
“Well for now with Rei, she’s a Beta whether she likes it or not and Beta/Alpha relationships do not work. And Mamoru wants you, not her. You. So it's not your fault.” Mina said, like everything was that easy.

  
“No Alpha is worth losing a friend over, even if he smells like incredibly good,” Usagi frowned.

  
“Well I never said you would lose her as a friend. We just need to approach it gently,” Mina calmed Usagi, “You will just need to talk to her.”

  
Usagi made eye contact with Rei at the table the three girls got for them all and looked back at Mina, “I am not ready.”

  
“That's okay, just do it before too long, and I got your back,” Mina smiled as they sat down joining the group.

  
Mina instantly dove into the conversation with the others while Usagi felt her head reeling. Did she want Mamoru? Did she really want to possibly ruin her friendship with Rei over an Alpha? Mamoru was an Asshole to her for years. Is this something she truly wanted to pursue with him? She internally chuckled. Her friends seemingly helped her to be prepared to enter an Alpha/Omega relationship with today’s shopping trip with a cute date outfit and lots of pretty lingerie that may have embarrassed her, but privately she was excited to own such mature clothes.

  
Usagi looked up and met Rei’s eyes and felt a pang of guilt in her chest from her thoughts and possible intent to actually pursue this thing with Mamoru.

  
Mina interrupted Usagi’s thoughts and internal arguing, “So girls, I have an announcement.”

  
“Oh do tell,” Rei folded her hands under her chin demonstrating her peak interest.

  
“If this is what I think it is,” Makoto smirked.

  
“It is! Motoki asked me on a proper date for tomorrow night!” Mina smiled triumphantly.

  
“Wait when did this happen?” Ami asked of curiosity.

  
“Today before the rest of you girls got here!” Mina smiled with a blush.

  
He must have asked her shortly after Usagi ran to calm down in the bathroom. Mina had been soft on Motoki for a while now. Usagi didn’t know Motoki was an Alpha until the day before. For forthcoming as Mina was with Usagi’s love life, Omega designations and practices, and sex, Mina was very private with her self. Mina never discussed who she spent her heats with, never discussed her interests much only occasionally letting a hint drop or two. For Motoki, Usagi had known for a while she was into him but doubted how the relationship would work until she found out he was an Alpha as well. She was just thrilled to see her friend get what she wanted and wanted her to be happy.

  
“Why on earth were you helping me buy outfits? We should have been paying attention to you and preparing you for your date!” Usagi squealed, grabbing Mina into a tight hug.

  
“Well if you must know, I have plenty of outfits and plenty of things to dress to impress. I just needed some girl time to get some of my nerves about this whole thing out of the way. But I am so nervous!” Mina let out a girly giggle.

  
“Haven’t you been with an Alpha before?” Rei asked.

  
Mina blushed then, “One before.”

  
Mina never really shared her past before or really shared much about her romantic life with anyone.

  
Rei nodded deciding not to push the subject for once. Rei had the tendency to be nicer to Mina on her designation than she ever would be with Usagi. Usagi wasn’t sure the direct reason for her jealousy directed at mainly only her. It might be because Usagi was an Omega in a family tree of Betas while Rei was the opposite who came from a line of both Alpha and Omega pairings and was seemingly born a Beta. It wasn’t like Rei knew about Mamoru yet she couldn’t be jealous of that yet. But when Usagi eventually talks with her she knew it would only fuel her jealous rage about her designation.

  
“So excuse my question, but are you gonna ask him to spend your upcoming heat with you?” Makoto teased.

  
“I don’t know we haven’t had our date yet,” Mina blushed again, “It is in two weeks..my heat, I mean.”

  
“Well Mina, no matter what you decide we support you! And I can say for everyone that as long as you are happy, we are happy!” Usagi smiled brightly.

  
All the girls group hugged Mina tightly.

  
“Okay! Okay! We are gonna be late for the movie!” Mina broke the hug up.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since that Friday afternoon where their encounter took place in the Arcade. Six weeks to be exact. Usagi and Mamoru seemed to share some silent agreement to not talk. Even though that was neither really wanted. Mamoru was giving Usagi what he thought would be much needed space and Usagi was still insecure despite all Mina and Makoto’s affirmations that Mamoru wanted her just as much as she did and still internally struggling to place her feelings for him. Sure the undeniable attraction due to her biology was there but what about all the times he was an ass to her. This was something she was struggling with. Mina always told her that this was just her and Mamoru reverting back to kindergarten like behavior and teasing their schoolyard crush.

  
During the six weeks since that Friday afternoon, Mina had gone on her date and gushed about Motoki with her friends which was the first time ever in all the years Usagi had known Mina to share any personal information about her relationships. Mina was clearly in deep with Motoki. And so it seemed from the stories Mina shared that Motoki was for her too. According to Mina, Motoki was a complete gentleman taking her to a fancy dinner overlooking the city, walking her home, and only giving her a kiss at the door before leaving. It was the type of date normal Beta couples would have. Mina then went MIA for her scheduled heat and coincidentally Motoki seemed to have been missing for about two weeks from the Crown Arcade, being replaced by some regular shopkeep who had the audacity to charge Usagi and the girls for their meals unlike Motoki where there was the unspoken rule that anything ordered by them would always be free. Mina didn’t owe anyone an explanation, but anyone in their friend group could connect the dots.

  
Mina returned to school three weeks after her heat, with a giddy smile and branded her neck to Usagi and the girls showing the broken mating gland still healing from the recent puncture. Usagi felt a sense of shock with how quickly things had progressed between the two. Mina lived with only her father originally, not having a mother due to her dying in childbirth, but now since she was claimed, legally she could move in with her Alpha despite not being of age quite yet. She was a few months away from her birthday but not by much. Mina had already begun to move in the last week she was away from classes while waiting for the scent of recent heat to die down and seemed to be generally excited about the whole thing. Mating bonds trumped normal laws. It was normal for almost the entire population to not be seen in the eyes of the law as a legal adult until you were eighteen. But Omegas had a special clause. If an Omega was mated willingly or had no proof to show they were mated against their will they technically belonged to that person and depending on the Alpha, might be forced to move in. These tend to only be the case if the law and designation control unit had to get involved. Now in a healthy Omega/Alpha relationship, the Alpha never forced their hand on this but usually the Omega would want to live with their mate feeling a sense of discourse and extreme depression while away from their mate. Legally they could move in with their mate no matter the age and no parent or guardian of the Omega could intervene because technically they belonged to someone else now, their Alpha. These laws were tricky and often frightened Usagi to her core because they did not protect Omegas; they tended to trap them.

  
Usagi had shaken herself from the thoughts on designation laws and found herself smiling brightly for her fellow Omega friend and brought her into a tight hug along with Ami, Rei, and Makoto.

  
Now one week after Mina had returned and six weeks after the incident with Mamoru, Usagi found herself in the familiar booth in the Arcade with not much changed since all these events. Sure Mina was mated now and had a completely different smell that was shared with Motoki now it was a heavy mix of the two of them and was only so pungent now due to the newly established bond but nothing for anyone to lose their control on, it was like the couple had bathed in each others scents, but the only real change was Motoki hanging around the group more often and constantly having his hands on Mina, whether it was a gentle overprotective arm around her waist or shoulders or just gentle kisses to her cheek when he felt like it. But even a mated Mina was still shockingly herself and still always made time on Friday evenings to have her time with her girls. Sometimes Motoki would tag along but he was actually a welcome addition to their group now. Makoto seemed to love to have another Alpha to talk to, and someone to discuss the woes of their designation with even if they were different genders. Ami didn’t seem to mind the change at all and even was discussing colleges with Motoki frequently. Rei was the only one who seemed irked in the beginning just because of her typical jealousy of any Omega. Rei then warmed up to the situation and asked Motoki frequently if he could hook her up with Mamoru which Motoki often nervously laughed off. Usagi always adored Motoki in a big brother sense and welcomed him to the group with open arms. The situation however with Mamoru hadn’t changed much either much to her surprise or dismay, she wasn't sure which to be honest, the two rarely spoke these days. It was exactly how it was before, Usagi still taking a deep breath before walking past him and neither talking. The only odd thing was that now Mamoru didn’t even greet her with that annoying nickname making Usagi somehow feel worse. The only other change in the time that had passed was Usagi found herself in charge of planning a party for the newly mated couple at Motoki’s townhouse. The party could easily be compared to a bachelor and bachelorette party combined. Nowadays when a couple is mated it calls for a celebration and gifts. It was like a wedding without the fancy outfits, expenses, and wedding vows. Since being mated was more serious than a wedding usually it was important to celebrate the couple. Mates still usually got married at a later point, but that was a more recent trend in the last twenty years for mates to fit in with Beta couples since the population of Omega/Alphas was slowly dimming out it seemed.

  
Usagi had volunteered to throw the celebration and made sure all of their friend group had their roles so Motoki and Mina had absolutely nothing to worry about and could just enjoy being mates and enjoy the party that was about them. Makoto was of course in charge of all food orders and food she was making. She was also in charge of cups, cutlery, plates, and drinks as well. Rei was in charge of the music which included a playlist and speakers that would cover all of Motoki’s townhouse. Ami was in charge of helping Mina and Motoki register for gifts for their new shared home and also in charge of games to play before the party turned into a night full of booze. That left Usagi in charge of managing everyone, creating the guest list, and picking the day of the party since Mina knew Usagi’s heat was scheduled in two weeks and wanted to ensure Usagi could be present for Mina’s special night.

  
Usagi had picked five days from now which was a Saturday and left her roughly with six days till her heat which was plenty of cushion time for her. She only started feeling uncomfortable and itchy the two days leading up to it so six days should be plenty. Usagi had also invited a multitude of Mina’s friends from school, invited some of Mina’s long distance friends from out of town, Motoki’s college buddies, a few family friends on both sides, and now she only had to invite one person. Mamoru.  
It wasn’t like Usagi had an issue with inviting him, she wanted him to be there. Maybe with enough liquid courage at the party she could stand to be near him without feeling herself lose control to her Omega. Alcohol could numb that part of your brain she had read in some articles but only in moderation. But Usagi was struggling with inviting him to this party. She didn’t have his address to mail him a paper invitation like she did with Mina and Motoki’s out of town friends. She didn’t have an email address or his cell phone number either for a virtual invitation. Mina and Motoki also seemed to enjoy watching her struggle to invite him like they were both in on something including Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi wasn’t dumb she knew Motoki knew about her predicament. Mina by now more than likely told him.

  
Motoki interrupted her thoughts just then sliding a chocolate shake in front of her, “Just you today Usagi?”

  
“Yup! The girls are with Mina helping her get a party outfit for Saturday,” Usagi smiled taking a sip of the cold chocolate shake, “I decided I needed time to finalize the party plans by myself.”

  
“It’s not like Mina needs anymore outfits, trust me after moving her wardrobe into my house I know she has plenty,” Motoki let out a warm chuckle.

  
“She wants to dress to impress, it's a big night!” Usagi laughed too.

  
“Well she always dresses to impress, and besides she always impresses me.” Motoki stated with a smile that warmed Usagi’s heart.

  
She could feel Motoki’s love for Mina through his words.

  
“Anyways have you invited Mamoru yet?” Motoki asked cutting straight to the point now.

  
“He’s your friend, why don’t you invite him?” Usagi raised a brow.

  
“I am not in charge of the invites,” Motoki swiftly avoided.

  
“Well you haven’t given me a way to invite him like his address, cell phone number, or email,” Usagi now said.

  
“Well you see him almost daily, and look, he just came in.” Motoki gestured behind him.

  
“But…. well..” Usagi stammered.

  
“Invite him now,” Motoki told her before turning away so Usagi couldn’t argue anymore.

  
Usagi pouted like a child momentarily. She wanted to invite him but she was terrified of the reaction her body got while near him. She was also still embarrassed from the previous event; she didn’t want to be the first to talk to him.

  
Sighing in defeat, Usagi rose from her booth and walked over to the barstools where Mamoru had made himself at home with his textbook on the counter and freshly poured coffee.

  
“Mamoru,” Usagi interrupted him from his reading, feeling herself taking his broad shoulders in awe.

  
His shoulders tensed sensing her closeness to him making Usagi shudder anxiously afraid he didn't want her near him.

  
He gently turned the barstool so he was now facing her only roughly two feet away from her now. Now facing her Usagi found herself stunned by him. His midnight blue eyes that seemed so focused on her. His tousled midnight locks she still yearned to comb her fingers through. His defined face and jaw that made her desire to trace with her lips.

  
“Yes Usagi,” Mamoru asked after what felt like was a long electric pause.

  
“I am throwing a party for Motoki and Mina to celebrate them as mates. It’ll be this Saturday and I - we would love you to be there,” Usagi blushed at her mistake.

  
“Sure, what time Saturday?” Mamoru asked, seemingly not phased by the mistake.

  
“It starts at 4. Also…” Usagi stopped grabbing a napkin from behind him on the counter feeling time slow as she came closer in contact with Mamoru.

  
His smell was so intoxicating. He smelled like the most divine chocolate and now a bit like Sunday coffee, probably from the coffee he was currently drinking, and warmth. Usagi clenched her thighs carefully to not make it obvious as she felt her desire pool.  
She took the napkin and a pen and jotted down her phone number, “And here’s my phone number. So… you can text me… so I can then text your Motoki and Mina’s registry we have set up for them,” Usagi felt her skin become hot.

  
She was acting like a fool. She felt how wet she had become from the close encounter and felt desperate for handing him her cell phone number. Even if it was for a completely reasonable reason. But still maybe him having her number could lead to something else. This was putting the ball in his court.

  
Mamoru seemed perplexed by the napkin with the scribbled numbers now in his hand that he took graciously. Like he was thinking his words over carefully.

  
‘He must think I am so desperate handing him my cellphone number so easily and how horny I must smell. I’m such an idiot. Why didn’t I just write down the registry link or where to find it,’ Usagi groaned internally while her inner Omega now started to kick into high gear due to still being in close proximity of her Alpha.

  
‘ _Alpha is near! Present your neck to him! Scent him! Give yourself to him!_ ’ Her Omega squealed, throwing all caution of desperation out the window.

  
“Thank you, I will be sure to text you when I get home for the registry information,” Mamoru smiled at what seemed to be a genuine smile.

  
She never saw Mamoru smile really. Sometimes he would smirk when he teased her, or let out a cruel laugh. But this was something she never saw or never saw in an interaction involving her. His smile was cute.

  
“Well, I have to go home now and finish planning this party, but yes text me, for you know, the registry or anything you need,” Usagi stammered wanting to hit her herself for how needy she sounded.

  
As Usagi turned to leave as Mamoru spoke causing Usagi’s cheeks to burn brightly, “And Usagi, I look forward to seeing you there.”

  
Usagi opened her mouth to respond but was unable to as she felt slick completely ruin her panties and her face turn a shade that could be compared to a tomato.

  
In an effort to prevent further embarrassing herself or have Mamoru smell her desire again, she closed her mouth nodded in acknowledgement and swiftly left the arcade to head home. Usagi thanked god that her family were Betas and wouldn’t be able to scent her desire when she got home.

Mamoru smiled in victory as Usagi practically ran out of the arcade. The conversation with her this time went much better than the prior. He didn’t embarrass her, lose control to his Alpha, and also was able to steady his breathing through the heavy scent of her. He caught a gentle whiff of her lust and what he thought would be her slick but due to the coffee he drank and trying to breathe more through his mouth it was not as intense. He felt his heart rate increase with her close proximity for the short moment she went to grab the napkin but he completely held his breath desperate to not lose any control. Once she left of course, her scent flooded his senses now that he was breathing normally and he could almost taste her for how thick the smell waved in the air. Her smell was like a sweet Strawberry dessert that was inviting him like he hadn’t eaten in ages. The conversation with her went so well he even got her phone number, something he was not anticipating to get from her for a long while. He would hope this was an invitation for more than this gift registry and for possible conversations the two could now have.

  
“You look like you won the lottery,” Motoki smugly smiled at him.

  
“Sure feels that way today,” Mamoru smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

  
“You're welcome by the way, if it wasn’t for me and Mina playing difficult for her to invite you, you would have never had this conversation with her.” Motoki smirked.

  
“Yes, thank you,” Mamoru smiled.

  
He knew the plan was that Motoki and Mina were trying to encourage the two of them two interact more. Only Mamoru was in on it, Usagi seemingly wasn’t. Mamoru was letting her talk to him first not wanting to make her uncomfortable from the prior interaction

  
“Please, just be good to her, take it slow,” Motoki said in his typical big brother way, “Even mated I can still smell her and I could tell how much you affected her.”

  
“I know, and I will be good to her, I want to get to know her and know all about her before I even think of starting anything with her. Plus she’s too young for all that mate shit,” Mamoru said.

  
“I agree, I tried that with Mina and clearly it didn’t go as planned, I wouldn’t change it for the world but I wanted her to have the real dating experience first.” Motoki stated.

  
Mamoru knew Motoki wanted to do the same thing he wanted to do for Usagi for Mina. Take her on real dates, treat her like any other girl, bring her flowers, and all the things he knows any girl dreams of. Their designations however, make them move at a lightspeed pace which can be overwhelming.

  
“Just try to stick to the plan with Usagi, Mina doesn’t tell me everything about her, but I get the feeling Usagi isn’t quite ready to be mated so young,” Motoki said.

  
Mamoru nodded in agreeance. Usagi had this light about her, this innocence, and being a mate wouldn’t rob her of that, but it would be something heavy for her. He wanted her to decide that with a clear head one day. He wouldn’t force her.

  
Mamoru quickly finished the assignment he had started on before Usagi had come over to talk to him, and finished his coffee before heading back to his apartment.

After relieving herself when Usagi got home by locking herself in her room and allowing herself to indulge in a fantasy about Mamoru, Usagi got in the shower to calm down after an orgasm she gave to herself and clean herself up from the slick and sweat on her skin. Her skin still felt heated from the interaction with Mamoru and still could remember that warm indulgent smell like it was physically engraved in her mind.

  
Usagi lay on her bed after brushing out her exceptionally long hair out from the shower and in fresh pajamas when she felt her phone buzz on her nightstand.

  
Unlocking her phone she saw a text from a new number.

  
_‘Hey it’s Mamoru.’_

  
Usagi, alone in her bedroom, let out a giggle and quickly began to respond.

  
‘ _Oh hey! :) did you want that registry?’_

  
‘ _Sure’_

  
Usagi quickly went into her phone's browser and copied the registry link to reply back to him.

  
Before she hit send to him with the registry link she noticed a bold text from him.

  
‘ _And maybe I want a conversation with you too.’_

  
She sent the link and felt herself blush unsure how to respond. Deciding that this was only a text conversation and not face to face, she could hide her emotions and desire behind her screen.

Mamoru felt nervous. She ignored his request for a conversation and sent him the registry. Which sure, he did need and ask for. But maybe everyone and him were reading her scent wrong. Maybe she wasn’t going to listen to her biology and attraction to him at all. Maybe there was another Alpha. His inner Alpha growled at the thought while Mamoru’s knuckles gripped the armrest of his desk chair a little too tightly leaving indent on the leather armrest.

  
His phone then buzzed breaking him from his thoughts.

  
‘ _What did you have in mind to talk about?_ ’

  
Mamoru grinned then. She wanted to talk to him. Or she was indulging him. Either way he could have a conversation with her.

  
‘ _Well seeing as we never talk, I thought this would be an opportunity to.’_

  
‘ _True. Well what do you want to talk about?’_

  
Mamoru paused, he never saw the conversation going this far where he could talk to her. Mamoru didn’t want to admit it and not to her. But he was what others would call a nerd. He had very little friends. His only friend being Motoki. He was always in his studies. He did enjoy staying home over going out but if it involved Usagi he would do anything for her. He had been with one Omega before, but that was from an app which gave him the persona of being this cool typical Alpha, but he still had no clue on how to be with someone romantically. Being an orphan Alpha he was very quiet and reserved. Terrified to be an asshole and also not sure if he was capable of deserving someone like Usagi no matter how much he wanted her.

  
‘ _Tell me about you.’_ He responded.

  
‘ _Only if you tell me about you too. We could play 20 questions._ ’

  
Mamoru smiled then she was sweet and wanted to get to know him too.

  
 _‘You start._ ’

  
_‘Okay. Why do you call me Odango?’_

  
_‘Well at first it was because of your hair, but then it became a fun nickname for you. Why? Do you hate it?’_

  
_‘I am counting this as a question. But yes. I hate it.’_

  
Mamoru was stunned; he didn’t know she genuinely hated the name. He thought she knew he was being funny or messing with her. He was actually surprised she didn’t know his feelings for her by that nickname, he never gave anyone a nickname or teased someone as much as he teased her.

  
_‘I always thought we were just messing around, or playing. But if you hate it I will call you by your name.’_

  
‘ _Good! :P Next question! Why do you want to talk to me?’_

  
_‘I thought we were friends. We don’t talk much anymore.’_

  
‘ _Well then your right we are friends and I’m glad to talk to you :)’_ Her response was cheerful and he could almost imagine that emoji being replaced by her warm smile she gave to her friends.

  
 _‘Your turn to ask a question,_ ’ His phone buzzed again.

  
 _‘Okay. Let's make this one easy. What's your favorite food?’_ He responded this time.

  
The questions and answers seemed to go back and forth all night with both ending up lying in bed smiling with their phones typing and reading the responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter I will post before Christmas! I hope everyone has a happy Holidays and I will have a new chapter posted by the new year!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Peeps! Sorry for the delay in the new chapter. This was a longer chapter, and I had spent sometime editing the previous chapters due to some minor errors I noticed.  
> Anywho enjoy this chapter!  
> PS if you get offended reading NSFW or smut in general I would stop reading now. But then again why are you reading this story after the tags I wrote out? LOL!

Usagi had spent all of Saturday morning making sure everything was prepared. She had ensured Rei set up speakers appropriately and helped Rei set up her laptop to have the playlist ready with a simple click when it was officially time for the party to start. She had Ami get the few gifts that were brought by the girls during the set up time to a designated table so future guests knew where to leave the gifts and had Ami get the games ready. Usagi helped Makoto bring all the food into Mina and Motoki’s townhouse and get the food set up along with the decorated paper plates, napkins, cups, and forks set up. Usagi also grouped her friends into decorating the townhouse with balloons and a cute sign that said a simple “Congrats” on it since Omegas were becoming more rare, mate celebration decor was also becoming more scarce. Usagi also ensured Mina did not lift a finger and made sure her friend spent the day relaxing and only worrying about getting herself ready for the party.

Once everything was set and ready and decorated for a mellow party with a liquor cabinet full for a wild night, Usagi felt proud of the accomplishment of pulling this off for her best friend. She had never done something like this before. She was only seventeen years old and still in high school, so planning a mate party or anything that could compare to that was something new to her. 

The clock read that it was three-forty five with fifteen minutes till guests were expected. Usagi had already changed into her party attire with the rest of the girls, and may have dressed to impress for the night. She wore the lace white sundress Makoto had picked out for her weeks ago during their outing. She had to admit the dress was beautiful on her and definitely was not something that outwardly advertised that she was dressing to impress but had a simple beauty to it. The dress however required her to not wear a bra due to the straps on the dress being so thin, so if she wore a bra the straps would be easily seen and she hated strapless bras because gravity always seemed to win a war with the falling garment. Plus, her chest was not anything crazy or too large so forgoing a bra wasn’t really noticeable unless it got too cold. She kept her hair in her classic bun and pigtail style even though she knew the style would bring Mamoru’s nickname for her up. She knew Mamoru had recently promised he would no longer call her that, but she had her doubts he could change his ways completely. She kept her makeup simple and light only really utilizing makeup to accentuate her features. All of the rest of her friends were dressed for the night with anticipation for the party. Mina especially was dressed beautifully in a stylish short dress that hugged her curves with her hair curled but still in it normal half up-half down do, and her makeup as always was flawless. She made for the perfect guest of honor and truly outdid herself for looking and being Motoki’s perfect mate.

The first to arrive was Mamoru. His smell waived in the air filling Usagi’s senses with the smell of chocolate that could make her mouth water and a feeling of comfort take over her body. Even though she was in a different room from him she felt too hot already and itchy. Her gland for the first time outside of her scheduled heats was itching for attention. Mamoru of course was five minutes early. He seemed to be the type that would be punctual to the point he would rather be early than late. 

Ami had let him into Motoki’s townhouse greeting him and gesturing him to drop his gift that was neatly wrapped on the table in the living room. Mamoru had been to the townhouse a multitude of times being Motoki’s best friend and all he had hung around here many times, but he had yet to see the place since Mina had moved in. He noted the obvious decor for the party with balloons sprawled everywhere and some even in the form of an arch that he believed must have been Usagi’s idea. It was a bit more cheerful that Mamoru expected but to be fair he hadn’t ever been to one of these parties so he went with. He walked into the living room where he saw her. He couldn’t believe he didn’t notice her smell earlier when he entered the home. Her smell was intense. It was so strong and inviting like a temptress. He swallowed hard doing his best to fight the natural urge to let his Alpha take over. 

Did anyone else notice the intense smell? He wondered internally. He knew Rei and Ami were betas or else he would have smelled them at some point. He knew Makoto was an Alpha as he could smell her Alpha smell like a warning of competition, just like how he smelt Motoki at first till he was able to reassure himself that Motoki was his friend and not competition, but how was Makoto or Motoki not noticing the intense smell off their friend. He knew with how strong the smell seemingly was pouring out of Usagi she must be approaching her heat. But why was she here?! Did she want to start a riot? It was unsafe to have her in such a public setting if she was in heat.

**‘Get her away from the other Alphas! She is OURS!!!’** His inner Alpha roared. 

He knew he had to get to Motoki and Mina to tell them the predicament their friend was in and let them know of this very crucial time sensitive matter. Usagi at this very moment was like a ticking time bomb of pheromones. He didn’t know who else was invited tonight to the party but if there were anymore Alphas Usagi was at risk. He figured Motoki maybe didn’t smell her due to being recently mated and he knew if Makoto was able to be around her so casually all the time the smell Usagi gave off normally must be not noticeable to the female Alpha. Ami and Rei were betas so they would be unable to help in this matter. He knew normally other Omegas could sense each other just like he could sense and smell other Alphas but Mina might have overlooked it just like Motoki had due to the recent bond.

For once his inner Alpha could be of some help, the urgency to protect Usagi from the inevitable danger of the situation would prove to be useful as long as he didn’t go into a rut from the near proximity of her. Her smell was making his mouth water. His skin felt heated everywhere and he could feel his dick stirring already and his knot already inflating as if it had lied dormant all this time until now. He knew tonight no matter what was going to be a long night.

Mamoru snuck off, likely looking for Motoki, before Usagi had the chance to greet him. The two had been texting on and off for the last few days and to her surprise the conversations were all pleasant. She felt like the Mamoru she knew before and the Mamoru she was texting were two completely different people. Mamoru had not only apologized for calling Usagi ‘Odango,’ all this time but also apologized for the suppressant comment and assured her beyond that apology they didn’t discuss the matter further. Usagi had assured him she was on suppressants though which was met off with a notably odd reply of ‘good,’ and the conversation was over from there on the subject. The two of them talked about everything. They discussed their favorite foods and favorite movies. They discussed her dreams after highschool and how she was undecided still but wanted to live a true experience like a normal human would not an Omega girl. She learned what Mamoru was studying in college which to her surprise was that he was striving to be a designation doctor so he could change the way Alphas and Omegas are treated and give others what he didn’t have until he made his own friends. He neglected to tell her his upbringing and why this dream was so important to him because of that but Usagi sensed whatever had happened hurt him deeply and was probably why Mamoru seemed so aloof before. Usagi felt herself falling deeper for this enigma of a man. The man who bullied her for years now was some deep and caring Alpha? He seemed like he was always caring and deep but was just hidden away under so much pain that Usagi understood now. Usagi also understood now what she wanted and how she felt about Mamoru. Usagi knew she was falling for Mamoru. He was no longer the confusing man she was dumbstruck by the last few weeks due to his swapping personality, he was no longer the jerk that picked on her in her younger years, no he was now someone she could see herself with, someone who deserved love, and someone she wanted to be loved by. It took some time for Usagi to come to this conclusion herself. She was a bit nervous still though. She knew Mina and Makoto assured her constantly that Mamoru wanted her but she wasn’t sure if Mamoru really did, maybe it was just biology and he wanted to sleep with her due to their compatibility, but didn’t want to date her. She knew Mamoru wasn’t that type of guy even if she was only getting to know this new side of him, but Alphas do things differently and Usagi often found them unpredictable. 

Despite all her confused feelings, Usagi had deduced she wanted to try being with Mamoru. She wasn’t sure at what pace or capacity yet and was not even sure how to approach the subject but she would start with no longer avoiding him. Hence why she found herself already disappointed with the Alpha’s absence. She wanted to try to find a way to keep herself under control while near him and not have herself turn into a puddle of lust with her Omega at the helm of her brain. His presence made her skin itch already with anticipation and he haven’t even directly approached her yet or spoke with her. She knew her heat was approaching in the coming days, six days to be exact, so she dismissed the similar symptoms of her approaching heat knowing it was too early and that her body must be more attentive to the Alpha nearby.

When Mamoru finally reappeared into the living room and main room for the party, several other guests had arrived. He had not been able to talk to Motoki or Mina alone as they were not to be found or not able to break away from the party despite his best efforts. He noticed another Alpha scent in the room when he had returned that didn’t belong to Motoki or Makoto and felt his hands clench into fists defensively without even being able to see the offending Alpha. He wanted, no had to get to Usagi without making it obvious his discomfort in the matter.

Before he could make another step in Usagi’s direction someone intersected him, “Mamoru! You made it, let me get you a drink,” The girl said.

It took him a minute for him to recognize who was talking to him and now dragging him away further from Usagi. It was one of Usagi's friends. Rei? Yes Rei. His Alpha mind was in complete control and for a moment he struggled to remember the dark haired girl’s name and where he even was for a moment. Maybe getting a drink would be best before approaching Usagi like an out of control Alpha. 

Rei handed him a glass bottle of beer. What time was it anyway Mamoru thought. Taking a quick glance around he noted it was much later in the afternoon now. He must have been trying to get Mina or Motoki for a while now as the party had now changed more into a typical high school party and the liquor had been broken out. He took the beer gratefully. He never drank rarely, but wasn’t opposed to drinking and knew how to handle his liquor and the drink may help block his senses and Usagi’s smell that appeared to be on overdrive. 

“Thanks,” He said politely before opening the bottle with ease and taking a swig.

“So, Mamoru, I was wondering if maybe we can hangout tonight, get to know each other better?” Rei said suggestively her eyelashes batting at him. 

Mamoru about choked on his beer, he didn’t want to insult one of Usagi’s closest friends. He also didn’t want to create a divide in her friendship with the other girl by letting Rei know he only had eyes for Usagi. He would need to approach this situation carefully until he had the chance to talk to Usagi or Mina about how best to let Rei know he was into her friend, not her.

“Rei,” He started carefully after managing to swallow his beer without spitting it on her or coughing like an idiot, “I am sorry, but I am not interested.”

“I know you're an Alpha, but I haven’t presented yet! I still could, medical studies don’t say it’s impossible,” Rei said with a determined look.

Mamoru internally groaned. The girl was a little too desperate for his attention. He could tell the girl was a Beta. She would never present but she was so insistent that one day she would. He knew some Betas fantasized about Alphas and it was like some kink? He knew there were a lot of twisted obsessions with designations. He didn’t want to offend Rei in any way, afraid somehow he would offend Usagi in return as well.

“Rei, I am sorry, Omega or Beta, I am afraid I am not interested. And I don’t want to hurt you.” Mamoru said gently.

Usagi watched Rei drag Mamoru off and then hand him a beer. She actually let out a growl. Even though it was more of her Omega taking over her at this point she herself was still insanely jealous and wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much. He wasn’t her Alpha and not to mention Omega’s couldn’t claim Alphas. Plus Mamoru had only begun to talk to her. It wasn't like she knew he was interested in Usagi. Mamoru wasn’t her boyfriend or belonged to her. For all she knew Mamoru wanted to talk to her to get to Rei. Maybe Rei was an Omega after all and hadn’t presented like Ami said. Plus if Mamoru wanted Rei after all, and Rei wanted him she would never stand in the way of two friends’ happiness but would need to find a way to control her Omega from physically growling in front of them.

Usagi’s brain reeled with anxiety and jealousy and didn’t even notice the other Alpha in the room that wasn’t Mamoru, Motoki, or Makoto approaching her. Suddenly the bitter smell flooded her nose. It smelled like the metallic smell of blood and rotting meat. She felt like gagging but knew it was hardly polite to do that when in the presence of another Alpha or Omega. It was rare to smell someone through the fog of her suppressants but occasionally she would smell someone, like Mamoru for example who smelled like heaven and sin all in one and now the mysterious man in front of her who smelled of something so bad she could throw up.

“Why aren’t you a pretty little Omega,” The mysterious man smiled oddly at her looking down upon her with a cruel look.

She didn’t recognize him but then again, when she sent out the invites there were plenty of people she didn’t know at all from both Motoki and Mina. Both became her friends later in her life and it wasn’t shocking they knew people outside of their normal crew. She just couldn’t picture how Motoki or Mina knew someone like this. His eyes were piercing with purple shades in them and his hair was obviously dyed like it was bleached to a snow white color. He was tall but like any Alpha. Except maybe _her Alpha_ likely was still taller than the man before her. Mamoru probably had a few inches on him and Mamoru seemed to be more Alpha than the man in front of her.

_‘Our Alpha is better. Run to Alpha. Give him pups! He is the better mate!’_ Her inner Omega howled.

Usagi remained silent, not sure how to respond to someone addressing her with her designation but then gathered herself and tried her best to not be rude as she didn’t want to disappoint Motoki or Mina even if this guy was being a creep.

“My name is Usagi, and you are?” Usagi tried her best to sound polite but even still her name came out with an edge. 

“Demande,” He smiled, grabbing her hand to place a kiss on it.

Usagi felt the need to yank her hand away and run off to the nearest restroom to scrub her hands of the man's stench and saliva. Instead, she remained polite and gave him her best smile despite the increasing uncomfortable feeling she was feeling. She hoped Makoto was near and could smell her scent shift to uncomfortable to borderline panicked. 

“You smell so ripe, little Omega,” He purred over the loud music just barely audible to anyone but her due to loud music.

“Not mated, and so close to your heat, tell me do you have someone to help you,” Demande entered her personal space and got closer while Usagi kept trying to escape him.

“If you were my Omega, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight nonetheless my bed,” He said now tucking a stray hair behind her ear getting closer to her.

Forget being polite this guy was a creep. Usagi was about to turn and run to find Motoki or Makoto or even Mamoru at this rate.

After Rei uncomfortably pleaded with him more and more for a chance, Mamoru was finally left alone with his beer where he then saw where the offending stench was coming from. He also felt his senses become flooded with Usagi’s smell and her scent shift into something bitter like rotten strawberries, he knew if her smell was bitter she was terrified or angry. He looked up immediately, scanning the room for his Usako. Something was upsetting her and he had to find her.

His eyes found her two buns and her backing further away from a large man who he now could pin the Alpha smell to him. He saw her eyes and how wide they were like she was scared. He put down his beer a bit too angrily and felt his fists clench again and went charging towards the other Alpha while he growled.

‘ **SHE’S OUR OMEGA. OURS. GET AWAY,’** His inner Alpha roared ready to attack the other male.

He quickly approached the two and grabbed the other Alpha’s shoulder, yanking him out of Usagi’s personal space and instantly smelled her scent go back to her normal intoxicating scent feeling her instant calmness come over him as he removed the offender away from her.

Before he could do much else Makoto grabbed him forcing him to calm down and not act recklessly. 

“Now let’s calm down,” Makoto said calmly, but even her eyes showed her distaste and anger for the other Alpha Mamoru was still gripping by the shoulder angrily. 

“Thank you,” Mamoru nodded at her but still forced the other Alpha further away from Usagi.

Motoki then approached the budding group of Alphas, “Me and Makoto will handle this, go comfort Usagi and get her calmed down.” 

Mamoru nodded and shoved the white haired Alpha away from him. He gently wrapped his arms around Usagi and began to haul her off to Motoki’s guest bathroom to get her away from peering eyes and have somewhere she can calm down if she needs to.

Probably being in such a tiny room with her with her scent this strong and inviting was not his best idea, but he knew he had to comfort her. He knew he needed to calm her down like a good Alpha would. She deserved that. All he had to do was not breathe and not act like a creep because she didn’t need anymore of that tonight.

Once safely inside the bathroom, he helped gently pick her up and put her on the counter with ease. She weighed almost nothing; she was so small. He mentally thought how it was almost unfair how Omega’s like her were so small and beautiful that they almost didn’t stand a chance against other Alphas and how he didn’t stand a chance of resisting her.

He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she winced back like he hit her. His eyes grew fearful because maybe he had come on too strong, or maybe he misread her this whole time, or something.

Usagi now noticing his concern squeaked, “Oh God no! It’s not you, it’s just that creep just did that and I am still not quite over the whole situation and I am sorry I am still a little on edge,” She stammered in an effort to reassure him, he didn’t offend her.

Mamoru let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in relief.

“Besides you smell too good to be bothered by,” Usagi said shyly looking down at her lap as a blush spanned her face.

“You smell good to me too,” Mamoru said barely above a whisper feeling himself get closer to her like she was inviting him in.

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and her breath hitched. She licked her lips and then her eyes glanced at his lips and Mamoru’s last bit of restraint broke.

His large hands cupped Usagi’s face and brought her lips to his. Her lips tasted like strawberries too just like her scent. Her lips were soft and practically melted onto his. Her hands have wrapped around his neck inviting him into her further with her legs open still sitting on the counter and him standing in front of her between her knees with his thighs bumping the counter edge.

Usagi’s inner Omega was cheering or happy crying. Maybe a bit of both. It was a bit ridiculous how her inner Omega acted right now but even Usagi’s normal self felt her heart rate accelerate in her chest and her stomach flutter as Mamoru gently cupped her face and brought her lips to his. He tasted like beer a bit but still could taste whatever mint gum he had been chewing before his drink and something that was best described as Mamoru. The taste was something pleasant and with him so close to her she could feel her head become dizzy with the smell of warmth, comfort, and the most decadent chocolate. 

His hands lowered and gripped her hips as if to stabilize himself into her and she finally let herself give into the temptation of raking her fingers into his midnight silk hair. Mamoru groaned into the kiss at the action, making Usagi smile a bit into the kiss with pride. Mamoru then gently swiped his tongue at her lips begging her for entry, to which Usagi complied.

Usagi actually hadn’t even really kissed someone like this before. So intimately. She had a few kisses before she presented that she felt like were so exciting when she was fourteen. But this was so much more intimate and intense. She felt like she could die of a heart attack by how many times her heart was skipping a beat with every second that passed of this kiss. She knew if she tried to stand now her knees would be too weak to carry her. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt the slick coating her panties and would be normally embarrassed knowing Mamoru would be able to smell her, but she could smell the lust on his scent too and how his scent was spiking. She let him guide the kiss still inexperienced but did her best to match his movements while his tongue swept inside her mouth. His grip on her hips was almost bruising but she enjoyed the pain to remind her this was real and not some heat dream her inner Omega created to torment her. 

His lips broke away from hers. He half wanted to stay kissing her forever, but the stronger Alpha half of him had other ideas. He began to kiss down her jaw and her neck till he got to her gland. His tongue gently swiped against the rough patch of skin feeling the flavor of summer sweetened strawberries, rich vanilla, and what sunshine must have tasted like flood his mouth as he traced her gland with his tongue. He felt her go boneless in his grasp and then felt her jolt away from him.

A strong pain overcame her after Mamoru licked her gland causing her to pull away from his grasp a bit stopping his movements. Her abdomen writhed in pain with the overly familiar pain that she knew to be her heat. Dread suddenly filled her. It was too early, she had six days and she knew her heats were almost exact. She had never had a breakthrough heat. More importantly than the timing of her heat, was the issue that she was about to go into heat in a bathroom, at her friend’s house, during a party where other Alphas will be able to smell her.

“Usagi?” Mamoru questioned with a strained tone he could smell her heat and the increasing amount of slick she was beginning to produce for the anticipated heat.

“I swear it wasn’t supposed to happen for another six days,” Usagi groaned in pain feeling her stomach tighten. 

It was painful now and it was only the beginning for her. She knew she had to get out of here and fast. She needed to get to Makoto or Ami and Rei to get her somewhere safely. Her parents weren’t due to leave for their ski trip for another three days since her heat wasn’t scheduled for another six days they would still be home. If her friends helped her they could take her to a hotel meant for Omegas. Or anywhere that was safe from Alphas honestly. She knew she had to get out now before the heat got to her brain and she became desperate and threw all shame out the window and before any other Alphas besides Mamoru smelled her and she started a riot in Motoki and Mina’s home.

“We need to get you out of here,” Mamoru began to lift her.

“NO!” Usagi shrieked.

“No?” Mamoru questioned feeling frantic. 

The longer he was near her the more he risked falling into his rut. He knew he didn’t go into ruts normally outside of his normal scheduled ones but her smell was so intoxicating he could feel the familiar burning of his skin and gland that he too was running out of time.

“You got to get my friends! I can’t go home like this! My family are Betas and I can’t be home and take care of myself with them there! My friends will help me find somewhere to stay,” Usagi cried now feeling the pain hit her like a bus. It wouldn't be much longer before her shameless Omega began to beg for the Alpha in front of her's knot.

“Usagi, I am not leaving you alone in a bathroom when you are going into heat, nonetheless have your friends take you somewhere that can’t be guaranteed as safe if it isn’t your home or a friend’s home,” Mamoru said with gritted teeth.

Like hell was he was gonna let her friends take her to a skeevy hotel where she was not safe and anyone could break in and hurt her. And he was certainly not leaving her alone in this bathroom with that creepy Alpha nearby.

Before he could stop the words from coming out, “You could come home with me,” Mamoru said above a whisper.

Usagi remained quiet for only a moment trying to fight her inner Omega’s howls ‘ _GO HOME WITH HIM. LET HIM MATE US! HAVE HIS PUPS!’_ Mamoru held his breath while Usagi pondered wondering if he was an idiot for basically asking to spend her heat with her before the first date. I mean she could have his apartment and he could stay with someone else if it came to that.

“Ok.” Usagi said plainly feeling her thighs squeeze together now as slick continued to come out of her. She felt anticipation now with her answer out there.

“Ok? Usagi you need to tell me more than that. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Mamoru kissed her temple.

“Spend my heat with me. I don’t want to be alone. I have spent so many heats before fucking myself thinking of what you would do to me,” She gasped out with a blush. Her Omega was certainly in control of her mouth and brain now after admitting to Mamoru that she spends her time touching herself to wild fantasies about him.

“Ask me again,” Mamoru panted. If his cock could be any harder it certainly was now. He would need to adjust himself before leaving this bathroom otherwise his erection would be front and center for everyone to see in his jeans, and right now that sight was for his Usako only.

“Spend my heat with me _Alpha,”_ Usagi groaned as her cunt tightened around nothing ready for whatever the night was to bring. 

Before Mamoru could utter another word a knock interrupted the two causing them to jolt apart.

“Mamoru! Usagi!” Motoki’s voice rang through the door.

Mamoru quickly adjusted himself in his jeans doing his best to hide his erection and quickly straightened out the front of Usagi’s dress so it didn’t appear as if he had mauled her before turning to open the door.

Only open a crack as if to prevent the smell of Usagi’s heat seep out any further like the wooden door was a barricade to the pheromones, Motoki spoke before Mamoru could utter a word, “Get out of here, anyone with a nose can smell the two of you, and she is going to cause a riot.”

Mamoru only nodded before closing the door briefly. He turned back to Usagi who seemed to be unfazed by the world around her clearly falling more into her heat riddled brain, “Before we leave, I have to do something. It’s for the best and your safety. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” She nodded eagerly, willing to give him anything if it meant she could have his cock deep inside her at this point.

“I have to scent you Usako. It’ll deter other Alphas for a moment. I won’t hurt you.” Mamoru smiled at her willingness.

Usagi immediately presented her gland to him and he knelt forward to her again this time sucking on her gland and licking it generously causing her to moan out and hips buck wildly against him.

Her taste flooded his mouth again and he knew for sure now he was going into a rut and he was running out of time himself. He could smell the slick now running down her thighs ready for him to take her. He begrudgingly removed his mouth from her gland with a growl knowing they had to get out of here but felt dizzy from the pleasure her taste brought him. He was eager to taste other parts of her later and that’s what further motivated him to get out of here. 

He scooped her up bridal style and began to finally make his way out of the bathroom with his hands full of her. She was completely dazed and almost hysterical at this point and could tell the heat was overcoming her quicker than the two previously anticipated.

Mina sat outside the bathroom this time, “Wait!”

Mamoru turned to her gently, still holding the blonde in his arms who was nuzzling into him and whispering “Alpha,” into his ear like a sweet song.

“Take good care of her! I will deal with her parents and Rei! But when she is recovered you bring her here first thing. Got it!” Mina said sternly.

Mamoru nodded frantically, reluctant to agree to bringing Usagi back to Mina but he knew Usagi needed her friends even if his inner Alpha was selfish and unwilling to give her up.

Mina nodded and helped escort him and Usagi out of the townhouse with as little interaction from others as possible. Once outside Mamoru chased down a Taxi and quickly shouted the address of his apartment to the driver where the two finally made their way to his home with anticipation and a frenzy itching on each other’s skin. 


End file.
